Mark Doty
Mark Doty (born August 10, 1953) is an American poet and memoirist. LIfe Doty was born in Maryville, Tennessee. He earned a Bachelor of Arts from Drake University in Des Moines, Iowa, and a Master of Fine Arts in creative writing from Goddard College in Vermont. He was the John and Rebecca Moores Professor in the graduate program at the University of Houston Creative Writing Program. He has also participated in The Juniper Summer Writing Institute at the University of Massachusetts Amherst's MFA Program for Poets & Writers and was on the faculty of the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference in August 2006. He is the inaugural judge of the White Crane/James White Poetry Prize for Excellence in Gay Men's Poetry. In 1989, his partner Wally Roberts tested positive for HIV, which drastically changed Doty's writing. Roberts's death in 1994 inspired Doty to write Atlantis. Heaven's Coast: A memoir also deals with this subject. Doty lives in New York City and Fire Island, New York. He teaches at Rutgers University. His husband since 1995 is the writer Paul Lisicky. Writing Firebird told the story of his childhood in the American South and in Arizona. Dog Years was a memoir of the lives of 2 of his dogs whom Doty had while dealing with the death of his partner and the devastation of 9-11. Louise Erdrich praised the book as being "about dogs, that is to say, about everything we cannot talk about ... the 'unsayable' about our relationships with animals, and about unspeakable times of loss. Dog Years is not a dark book. It is illuminated from within by gorgeous wonder." Recognition In 1995, Doty won the £10,000 T.S. Eliot Prize for Poetry, the first American poet to do so. Dog Years won the 2008 American Library Association Stonewall Book Awards Israel Fishman Non-Fiction Award. Fire to Fire: New and selected poems won the 2008 National Book Award for poetry. Publications Poetry * Turtle, Swan. Boston: Godine, 1987. * Bethlehem in Broad Daylight. Boston: Godine, 1991. * My Alexandria. Urbana, IL, & Chicago: University of Illinois Press (chosen for the National Poetry Series by Philip Levine); London: Cape, 1995. * Atlantis. New York: HarperCollins, 1995. * Sweet Machine. New York, HarperCollins, 1998. *''Turtle, Swan and Bethlehem in Broad Daylight: Poetry''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2000. * Source. New York: HarperCollins, 2001. * School of the Arts. New York: HarperCollins, 2005. * Fire to Fire: New and selected poems, New York, HarperCollins, 2008. * Theories and Apparitions. London: Cape, 2008. Non-fiction * Heaven's Coast: A memoir. New York: HarperCollins, 1996. * Firebird: A memoir. New York: HarperCollins, 1999. * Still Life with Oysters and Lemon. Boston: Beacon Press, 2001. * Dog Years (memoir). New York: HarperCollins, 2007. * The Art of Description, St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2010. Limited and special editions * Favrile. New York: Dim Gray Bar Press, 1997. * An Island Sheaf. New York: Dim Gray Bar Press<, 1998.ref name=mdb/> * Murano, Los Angeles, CA: J. Paul Getty Museum, 2000. * Seeing Venice: Bellotto’s Grand Canal. Los Angeles, CA: J. Paul Getty Museum, 2003. * Fire to Fire, Sutton Hoo Press, 2004."Mark Doty Books" Mark Doty, Web, May 5, 2008 Edited * 2003: Open House: Writers Redefine Home, St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Mark Doty b. 1953, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 5, 2012. Audio / video Audiotapes * My Alexandria. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1996. Videotapes * Poetry Heaven (3-part video series). New Jersey: Dodge Foundation, 1998. *''Mark Doty: Readings & Conversations''. Los Angeles, CA: Lannan Literary Videos, Lannan Foundation, 1999. *''Fooling with Words''. Bill Moyers, PBS special, September 1999, See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Mark Doty: Online poems. * Mark Doty profile & 13 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Mark Doty b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation. *Selected Poetry of Mark Doty (1953- ) (14 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Mark Doty at PoemHunter (19 poems) ;Audio / video *Mark Doty at YouTube * Audio: Mark Doty at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2008: A Reading * Audio: Mark Doty at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2008: Keynote Address * Mark Doty performing "Pipistrelle" on the Indiefeed Performance Poetry Podcast ;Books *Mark Doty at Amazon.com ;About * Mark Doty (1953- ) at Modern American Poetry. * Mark Doty Official website. * Mark Doty at MySpace * 'Something Understood', review of The Art of Description in the Oxonian Review Category:1953 births Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Drake University alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Gay writers Category:Goddard College alumni Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:National Book Award winners Category:People from Fire Island, New York Category:University of Houston faculty Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:People from Provincetown, Massachusetts Category:Poets